


Now or never

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 85, Disaster spin-off, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong was ready to do it. He will finally do it. His plan was good. He would even call it foolproof.(Let's all pray for his soul and that his plan goes well. )





	Now or never

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to this, I finally realised how often I use the word "Foolproof" and how much I love this word. :"D

Taeyong has made up his mind. He will do it today. He's going to finally do it. He's going to kiss Yuta. He will REALLY do it. 

He placed the ingredients on the counter and smiled proudly. His plan was one that was going to work. He would even call it foolproof. 

He looked at the octopus in the bowl. He was going to make Yuta's favourite. Takoyaki. The other will only need to taste it and tell if it's good or not. 

Taeyong mixed the ingredients first and then cut the octopus into bite sized pieces. Then he turned on the electric takoyaki pan. It took him a while to search for one, but in the end one of his co-workers at the cooking school took mercy on him and offered him his. Taeyong needed to make sure to thank Hansol for it later. 

Now he just needed to pour the mix into the holes in the pan and drop the octopus pieces into it. And then he just needed to sit next to and turn it around a few times in every few minutes. It was easier than he had thought. 

He was just about to take them out when he heard the knocking on the door. It was Yuta. 

Taeyong quickly set the chopsticks aside and cleaned his hands with a cloth before he went to open the door.  
"Hey" he greeted with a smile on his lips. 

Yuta flashed him one of his beautiful smiles as he pulled down his scarf to reveal his face. It was middle of November and it was now kind of cold. And boy, he looked so fluffy and cute in his big scarf and beanie, Taeyong just wanted to hug him close and never let go.

"Hey yourself" he said and stepped in when Taeyong moved aside. The apartment was as clean as always so he quickly took off his shoes so he won't dirty the floor. 

"What are you doing? It smells nice" he said, as he took off his coat and hung it up. 

"Oh, that! Wait a little" Taeyong said before he disappeared in the kitchen. Yuta looked at him, surprised, and slowly followed him. 

"So, you didn't wait for me? Are we not going to cook today?" He asked, folding his scarf in his hand. Taeyong was standing with his back to Yuta as he poured something onto... Well... something.

"We can cook whatever you want. I just wanted to try this out" Taeyong replied absentminded, before he set the spoon aside and turned around with a huge smile on his face and a plate in his hands.

"Here, try it" he said. 

Yuta's mouth fell open in shock when he saw what was on the plate. He hasn't seen it for years, since he has moved into Korea. 

"You... made takoyaki?" He asked, hoping that his voice didn't tremble. He looked back and forth between the dish and Taeyong who pushed a plate forward. 

"Here, try it" he said, still smiling. He was overly satisfied with the other's reaction. Yuta looked at him one last time before he reached for the chopsticks, taking them into his hand.

"...itadakimasu" he murmured as he took up one of the little balls. The white sauce was dripping down so he held his free hand under it as he lifted it to his mouth.

Taeyong's heart was beating so hard he was afraid it will break out of his chest. It's been so long since he felt this nervous.

Yuta chewed the food slowly, placing the chopsticks against his lips as he did so. The sticks smeared the sauce over the plush lips, making it irresistible.

Taeyong's plan was working perfectly. 

Yuta's lips pulled into a wide smile after he swallowed.  
"It's perfect" he said. Taeyong smiled back at him. 

Yuta didn't notice the sauce. He thought only the chopsticks left the wet feeling on his lips. 

But Taeyong saw the sauce and wanted to taste it. 

So he leaned forward, praying in his head that Yuta won't pull away. 

Now or never.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment after yourself!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
